Boombox
Boombox is the fifth album by Ashley O'Brian. The album was officially released worldwide on February 3rd 2014 through JVC Records. Background Before the release of her 2013 album, The Ashley Show, Ashley confirmed that she would be releasing a fifth album soon after The Ashley Show was released. She confirmed the name, Boombox, at the time. When she confirmed the album, she aso confirmed the name of the album. About In November 2013, Ashley told Music News that she had been working on Boombox as much as she could since the release of The Ashley Show and Boys, adding, "Sometimes hunnie, it can be hard being so busy but I'm good at it", with a giggle. She soon confirmed that she would be singing her own version of Leahcar's 2013 single Never Tell. On 28th November, Ashley performed a small concert for a small number of fans, performing several songs from The Ashley Show but also debuting G.A.Y and I'll Never Tell. Ashley revealed two further song names in January 2014, Tinkie and Murderer!, but didn't release the audio or lyrics for the songs. On January 14th 2014, Ashley had a powercut and so released the full song listing for the album. Three days later the first single debuted online, Dent In My Heart, the albums lead song. When asked about the singles, Ashley said there would be six official singles, and the seventh song "Never Tell" was simply used to promote the album before its release. Singles Dent In My Heart was the lead single from the album and was released on January 17th 2014. The music video for the song debuted two weeks later, on January 31st 2014. Ashley soon confirmed that the second single would be Bruce, singing it live on Valentines Day 2014. The song was officially released one week later on February 21st 2014 along with the video. G.A.Y is the albums third single. Trailers for the video were released counting down to it. The video debuted online on March 21st and the single was released one week later, on March 28th 2014. It was later announced that Murderer! would be the albums fourth single but wouldn't be released until June 2014, to give Ashley time to concentrate on Naughty Heaven. The video was released on June 17th 2014 and the single became available to buy from June 20th. Lyrics Lyrically, the album discusses a variety of different subjects. Through different songs Ashley sings about love, lust, being unhappy in a relationship, flashing / nudity, being in an abusive relationship, drugs, relationship breakups, murdering, dealing with the death of someone, being gay, being a tinkie, becoming emotional weaker, and feeling insecure about a relationship. Ashley told The Night Show, "I feel like Boombox discusses a wider range of subjects than my previous albums, where I thought I was being amazing yet was not". Release When asked on January 14th 2014, Ashley said that she had been "super busy" completing the album, hinting that it could be released soon. She later confirmed it would be released during the last week of January. This was soon confirmed as a lie when it passed and no album was released. On February 1st 2014, her manager announced that it would be released two days later and it was properly advertised. It was released on February 3rd 2014. Song Listing 1. Murderer! 2. Bruce 3. Do You Want A Skelp Or Something Meaningful? 4. G.A.Y 5. Ew Papi 6. Holder 7. Going Under 8. Never Tell 9. Here Waiting (Flash) 10. Tinkie 11. Weaker 12. Dent In My Heart 13. Anytime 14. Love The Way You Smirk feat. Jennifer Hunt 15. We're Done 16. What You Flashing For?